


灵种 8

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	灵种 8

崔始源发觉了金钟云的异常，顺着他的目光看去，看到一抹刺眼的红。

为什么要来抢走他好不容易得来的幸福？崔始源看着那人嚣张艳丽的笑脸，只觉得写满了对自己的讽刺。

金希澈举起弓弩，看似随意地发了一箭，金钟云却发觉自己手中那红绸“嗖”地一下滑出自己手心，随着那箭飞向坐在高堂之上的崔父，稳稳地从他耳侧擦过扎进墙中。

“还魂草还给你们了，你们也应该把从我这里骗走的人还回来吧？”金希澈说着要进崔家大堂里，却被崔家下人层层围住。

“这可是你师弟用他自己换来救你命的还魂草，你为什么不能好好享用呢？”崔父端详着那支箭矢，上面一株价值连城的还魂草。“崔家的生意，从来没得反悔一说。更何况这事是你师弟自己做出的决定，哪有你金希澈来说话的份儿。若你是来给我儿贺喜，那老夫倒也可不计前嫌，当你没来过，完完整整放你回去。”

“我没说话的份儿？呵，笑话！当初金钟云这崽子的命是我带来的，姓也随了我姓金。我可算他兄长，长兄如父，他不明不白被人骗了要嫁给一家黑心骗子，我怎么能不好好把他带回去？”金希澈说着说着开始咬牙切齿。

“荒唐！你说我崔家是骗子？我儿大喜之日岂是由得你胡闹的地方？”崔父大掌一拍，震的桌子茶杯崩碎。换了旁人在这威严气势面前早就瘫软惧怕，可金希澈只冷笑一声。

“崔老爷，你以为你们做的天衣无缝吗？”说完又看向一身喜服的崔始源。“也是，冤有头债有主，这事我该和崔大少爷说。”

“说什么？你是钟云的师兄，兄长。今日之后，钟云的家人我也会尊敬敬重。但若你是来打扰我和钟云的大喜，那我。。。”崔始源尽量收着自己眼中的恨意，却还是被金希澈轻易捕捉。

“你就怎样？再把我弄晕过去一次？”金希澈轻轻嗤笑着，只一句话就击碎了崔始源勉强出来的从容。

“我没有，”崔始源说完去看金钟云，却心碎地发现他眼睛里已经开始有了对自己的失望。

为什么？只要他三言两语你就全都相信。。崔始源的目光开始发冷。

“确实，我受伤并非你所为。但你顺水推舟，用你派去监视我们的人，换下了我们请来的医生，让我陷入假死，骗钟云我只有还魂草可救。”金希澈轻蔑地说，“还好你派去的假医生不是什么忠义之人，打几下威胁几句便告诉了我们全部。”

金钟云听着金希澈当初只是假死，心里一块大石头终于落下来。回忆着金希澈的话，只觉得眼前的男人身上确实疑点重重。他没想到这段时间与他每夜都相拥而眠的男人，每天与他柔情蜜意的男人，居然之前一直在监视着他们，伺机密谋着。而自己就像个傻傻的兔子，乖乖走进豺狼的洞穴，献上自己。

崔始源看着金钟云看自己的眼神，逐渐变得恐惧，厌恶，愤怒。他有些不知所措，急急地拉住金钟云的手，“钟云你听我说。”

金钟云被拉住手的那一刻，浑身不由自主地战栗。“我有事想问问我师兄。”转头欲往金希澈那儿去，却被崔始源一把拉到自己怀里。

“钟云，你信我，好不好？我们先拜堂成亲不要误了吉时，回头我会好好给你个交代好吗？”崔始源完全失了平日里的沉稳，胡乱的抚着金钟云的脸，把他额前的珠帘晃的叮咚作响，看着乱跳的珠帘后面金钟云那张脸变得有些模糊，崔始源才意识到自己好像眼眶湿了。

“始源，”崔父的声音响起，“这事由你来处理，你也合该学会处理些事情，以后做好崔家的事。”

崔父这话一出，一石激起千层浪。其他家族并不知道崔始源早就暗中帮忙做事，听到这话才明白了即便崔始源一直患疾，崔老爷也并未将崔家家主考虑到其他分家头上。

“处理？把人还我就好。”金希澈长刀一挥，退散了些崔家侍卫，可随即众人又一拥而上，刀剑对美人，可美人自己就是刀锋，美且凶狠。

金钟云见此状，想要上前帮助金希澈。崔始源急忙拉住他，对上金钟云重新变回疏离的眼睛，一阵心虚。

“不要去，你会受伤。”崔始源心里紧了紧，他愿意顺着金钟云，但前提是金钟云不要受伤，不要离开他。可现在这双眼睛已经赤裸裸地宣示着他要飞离，他因他而痛苦。崔始源即便心疼也咬牙绝不愿放手。

“崔始源！放开我！”眼看着金希澈差点被偷袭成功，金钟云眼角泛红，发了疯想要挣脱崔始源，却发觉自己只能在原地挣扎，像是有个无形的牢笼将自己严丝缝合地包裹住。

艰难地扭过头去，发觉崔始源的样貌已经不知不觉发生了变化。原本苍白瘦削的脸变成了微微蜜色的雕刻般的成熟模样，身躯似乎也壮了许多，周身散发着黑气。

“钟云你需要好好冷静一下，”崔始源脸色和声音都冷若冰霜，走到金钟云正面，轻柔地将他脸和脖颈扶正。“我本不想用这罚人用的笼中鸟，可若任你冲动任性。。。我可不想看你受一丁点的伤。”

“崔始源，你放开我！”金钟云拼了命地挣扎，却觉得那无形的笼子像是越束越紧，崔始源见他挣扎得太过，便抓住他手臂，“我很快就回来，你莫要再动，不然这笼中鸟会越来越紧。”

忽然身后一阵轻轻的风，崔始源赶忙闪避，原是金希澈早已击退了崔家那一众侍卫来到他身后。周遭宾客早就三三两两退场，无意间给了他们二人一个完美的决斗场。

“偷袭可不是什么正人君子做的事情。”崔始源笑了笑，肤色随之变得更深一些，整个人眉目变得更为深邃，看起来雄伟健壮。

“正人君子？崔始源你也配提这几个字？”金希澈狂笑一声，随即开始了二人之间的厮杀。

金钟云看着如今毫无病态的崔始源突然想起自己翻阅崔家藏书时曾有看过，魔教有一术法，可使人失去大半功力，身体虚弱不堪极易折损。但只要强身修行，熬过一段时间，便会修为大增。

似乎因为这法术隐秘又危险，所以很少有人做，甚至不少人并不知道它都存在或把它当做传说。现在看来，崔始源便是用了类似法子，把自己变作了一副病秧子。

这招虽险，但若铤而走险，便可一飞冲天。金钟云看着和金希澈缠斗的崔始源，内心五味杂陈。为了变强连自己性命都敢拿来冒险，崔始源，你到底是怎样一个人。

金希澈使一双长刀，试图和崔始源贴身近战，却被崔始源用一根短枪拦住，时不时还要躲着那枪头的劈，扎，刺。崔始源魔教血统纯正，灵根也是魔教最为推崇的暗。刚刚熬过术法束缚的他，修为更上一层，难免气盛，几乎对金希澈步步紧逼。

金希澈伤病刚刚痊愈，听着信儿急忙赶来本就还未恢复全部修为，加之刚刚与一众崔家侍卫打斗，消耗了些力气，渐渐不敌刚刚突破术法又感用事的崔始源。

崔始源拼杀得有些眼红，在金希澈一个不留神将他挑翻在地之后，不顾一切地朝着那人胸口刺去。

眼前突然闪过一道红，枪头刺穿了什么变得缓慢，崔始源被突然出现在眼前的人震惊到。

“钟云！！！”看清了来人之后，崔始源嘶吼着，每一个字眼都在泣血颤抖。笼中鸟的独特之处除了越挣扎束缚越紧之外，另有一点狠绝之处便是，使劲全力强行挣脱会震断全身筋脉。那人背影比刚来时候瘦了更多，此刻痛得整个人都在发抖，崔始源看在眼里只觉得眼前的世界开始天旋地转。

金钟云面向金希澈，没有回答崔始源的问话，反而朝着金希澈笑得有些狰狞，“希疯没事吧？”

“有事！金钟云你疯了？”金希澈想抓住金钟云却发现崔始源那把枪已将金钟云胸膛刺穿。

“别动他，他现在筋脉已断，又生生挨了我这一枪，一着不慎他就没了这口气。”崔始源话说得轻松，可面颊却控制不住地颤抖，额角上全是冷汗。

“那你快去找医生啊！！”金希澈一把揪住崔始源的衣领，自作主张地唤了崔家下人，“还愣着干嘛，都去给我请大夫！”

崔家下人被眼前这一状况吓得不知所措，却被金希澈突然的一嗓子唬得一愣，正准备去的时候见崔始源一副沉静的模样，“不是大事，你们退下即可。”

“崔始源，你要眼睁睁看着钟云等死？”金希澈此刻简直想要将眼前这人千刀万剐。

崔始源没有理会和他对峙的金希澈，反而镇定似的又唤来伺机在一旁待命的自己的暗卫心腹。“那边有还魂草，你们一人去取了熬药，一人去禀报老爷，从今日起我将以少主身份理事，这株还魂草记在我那里。”

镇定？金希澈看着眼前的崔家少主面皮和脖颈都在止不住地打颤，心里明了了这位对金钟云确有情谊，半信半疑地放开他，轻轻把那枪头取出，把还在硬撑着的金钟云缓缓放倒在自己怀里，取了他平日里爱干净随身带的帕子捂在伤口处。

崔始源的心腹倒也手脚麻利，不一会儿端着冒着热气的一碗药汤疾步过来，药水却没一滴洒出碗外。

“我不喝药。”刚刚一直闭着眼在金希澈怀里疼得直抽气的金钟云猛然睁开眼，乍一听让人以为是闹脾气的小孩子。

“我知你想要我喝药，我有条件，让他完完整整地活着离开。”金钟云努力地把每个字咬得清晰，说完脸上已全是冷汗。

崔始源没有说话，心灰意冷至极，强硬地掰开金钟云的嘴，把吹凉的药一勺一勺喂进他口中。金希澈也无多言，甚至配合着抱紧金钟云的身子防止他挣扎乱动。

崔始源喂一口药，金钟云便吐一口血，连带着刚刚喂下去的药汤一同吐在血色的喜服上，将三人的红衣都染的脏污。

并非金钟云有意作对，只是他实在是太痛了，浑身大半筋脉已断，连手指动一下都撕心裂肺。再加上吐血过多，越发虚弱晕眩，无力吞咽。

眼见着那汤药半数都被金钟云混着血水吐了出来，崔始源看了看只剩半碗的还魂草，几乎想把碗扔到地上砸碎。

崔家只有两株还魂草，父亲将这株破例提前给他让他拿去换来钟云已是极大的恩典。如若钟云把这碗吐了个干干净净，那眼下是老天爷都没法子的事情了。

“金钟云你给老子打起精神来把这药给咽下去！别以为你用死来要挟崔家换我平安我就能如你所愿。我告诉你，你前脚咽气我后脚挖个坑把你埋了就躺你旁边！”金希澈嘴上说的凶狠，手却用自己衣角仔细又紧张地给金钟云擦拭着嘴角。

崔始源定睛看了看金希澈，几乎要用悲愤嫉妒将他那张绝美面皮烧出几个窟窿。闭上眼睛忍了忍即将夺眶而出的泪水，崔始源轻轻低下头，用平日里那副谦谦君子的口吻开口。

“钟云乖，把药喝了。只要你把这药喝了，你说什么我都答应，好吗？”哪怕你想要离我而去，我都可以独自忍受这份痛苦。谁能眼睁睁地看着所爱之人痛苦死去，即便他藏拙装病多年见惯了人情冷暖变得心硬如铁，他也会想用一切换来所爱之人的生命。哪怕是要他的心，他都会不顾一切地奉上，只怕对方嫌自己的心肠过黑过硬，怕他看到真实的自己以后会惧怕厌恶自己。

听到崔始源这番话，金钟云这才睁开眼睛，咬着牙咽下药汤。金希澈见状赶忙放开已经乖乖的金钟云，撕开他的喜服，小心得剥离开已被血水濡湿黏住伤口的那处布料，见着金钟云痛到眉毛紧拧，金希澈包扎的动作越发轻柔，像是爱侣之间的爱抚一般。

“先简单包扎一下，回去之后我们再找童道士给好好调理。”金希澈知晓金钟云的痛，没话找话地闲聊着帮金钟云转移注意，“对，就是那个医术精湛闻名的道士医生，神童申东熙。也不知道那帮崽子怎么请来的，我这次的伤便是他给医好的，这会儿应该还没从咱家离开。”

说话间，金希澈已经包扎好，而崔始源手里那只碗也只剩下最后一点点汤药。

看着似乎有话要说的金钟云，崔始源无奈地笑笑，“我答应了你，只要你肯乖乖喝药，你说什么我都应了便是。”

咽下最后一口药的金钟云看着崔始源，气若游丝地说，“我想回家，和我的师兄一起。”

意料之内的话，崔始源闭上眼睛，努力不让自己失态，良久才睁开眼睛，定定的看着用有些惧怕的眼神看向自己的金钟云，淡淡地吐出一个字，“好。”

金希澈小心抱起金钟云，感觉他轻的几乎像他当初被自己拣到时，是一朵软软的云。

“崔少主，你多保重。”金希澈对着眼前这个失了魂儿的男人，冷冷地放下一句话，最后看了一眼毫无反应只知道盯着金钟云的崔始源，转身便去。

崔始源看着金希澈离去的背影，心里万般疼痛碾过。他连一句保重都说不出口，只知道傻傻地望着，望着，直到望不见以后许久，眼睛才恢复了些清明。

那个永远挂着温柔笑容的崔大公子死去了，今天以后，他会担起崔家，担起魔教。要想杀伐果断，先要剜掉自己的心。

他的心？早就随着那人去了，崔始源苦笑着摇摇头，最后看了一眼那个方向上的一抹红，转身离去。

希澈钟云那边，事情却远没有结束。好不容易回了门派，等待二人的却是掌门的暴怒。

“孽徒！给我跪下！”随着扑通扑通两声，掌门心里也终于落得踏实，背过身去，两行清泪从他因为澈云二人而迅速老去的脸庞划过。

“金钟云擅自离门投往魔教，本该逐出师门。念及他原为救人性命，舍身取义，罚闭门思过两月。”正当众人替金钟云送了一口气的时候却听到长老继续说，“金希澈，毁人盟约 ，坏了规矩。我们与魔教相比本就弱势，如此一来，便是彻底与魔教树敌。”

“难不成要我眼睁睁地看着钟云落到那些人手里？师父，钟云是我师弟，从小看着他长大，弟子若不去便是无情无义之人！”金希澈看着一直冲他摇头的金钟云浅浅地笑了出来。

无妨，只要你还在就好。

“孽徒，不知悔改！原是我纵容你过多，让你如此莽撞任性。既如此，便罚你二十道笞魂鞭。我自去闭关自省，正洙，希澈这刑罚你给我好好看着，不可包庇纵容。”

“掌门！”众位师弟们震惊这突如其来的严惩，情不自禁地想要替金希澈求情。

“谁也不准求情！”掌门的声音有些颤抖，他想护住门派护住这些孩子，可若魔教因此记恨，即便是他也力不能逮。

看着掌门有些绝情的背影，金希澈也明了掌门的心思，不再多言，交待了师弟师兄扶着钟云回房养伤，随着朴正洙前去领罚。

“不，我不回。”金钟云慌乱地想要随着金希澈一同，却被曺圭贤金厉旭拦下，一左一右架着还极度虚弱的人给拖拽回房。

“小旭，我得去和他一起，二十道笞魂鞭啊那可是！。”金钟云幼时见过一位师叔受这笞魂鞭，那人因痛苦叫的不人不鬼的声音，一度在他的噩梦里徘徊游荡。

金厉旭正想着用什么话安稳住激动的金钟云，却见金钟云突然身子一软往下一坠，原是曺圭贤干脆利落地将金钟云敲晕。

“我来吧。”曺圭贤说着一手抄过金钟云另一侧的腋窝，扶着腰将人抱起。

“现在他身子这么虚，若亲眼见了希澈师兄受刑，怕是要心悸落下什么病根。”金厉旭端详着金钟云瘦削的脸，心疼地喃喃自语。

“等他醒来，怕是也有的焦虑。”若不是亲手抱过，曺圭贤真的不敢相信这是一个成年男子的重量。

“反正童道士还在，两人都会没事的。”金厉旭看着不远处正端着亲切可爱笑容的申东熙，心情似乎变得晴朗了些。

“嗯，都会好的。”曺圭贤也叹口气，回来便好。

金钟云醒来时，面前怼的是一张圆圆肉肉十分福相的脸，正不知所措地瞪大眼睛一眨一眨，突然想起金希澈还受着刑罚，一个急促起身脑袋和那个圆咕隆咚的头撞到一起。

待曺圭贤金厉旭听到两声哀嚎冲进来时，见着两人一边一个捂着额头的模样，一时间哭笑不得。

“小旭，圭贤，希澈他怎样了？”金钟云见着二人倒也不顾自己有些红肿的额头，急忙问起金希澈。

“没事没事，有我在呢。”刚刚和金钟云头碰头的那位又凑上前，一张古灵精怪的胖乎乎的脸朝金钟云露出友善的笑容。

“不知道希澈师兄有没有跟你说过救他的童道士，”见金钟云点了点头，金厉旭继续介绍，“便是你眼前这位了。你的伤刚刚也是他医的。”

“希澈师兄那里你放心，童道士刚刚才从那边回来，只要好好换药修养，不会落下什么病的。”曺圭贤说着想要扶金钟云再躺下，可金钟云铁了心不管不顾地起身穿衣。

“曺圭贤，那记手刀我还记得，你给我等着。”临出门前，金钟云想起晕过去之前脖颈一阵酸麻，回头狠狠地剜了一眼曺圭贤，让曺圭贤不禁脖子一冷。

他们那个骄傲又凶悍的金钟云师兄是真的回来了。

金钟云原以为金希澈会半死不活地瘫在那里干喘气，可还未金希澈卧房就听到金希澈在干嚎，“看来确实不严重。”金钟云笑笑，还有力气嚎，看来是他过于担忧。

可实打实看到那人后背刺眼的血肉，他还是心疼了。见金钟云又要变成哭包，金希澈赶忙扯了个笑脸去安慰，没成想那平日里迷倒万千少女都笑脸却因为疼痛而有些狰狞，更是戳到金钟云心窝里。

“躺好了！”金钟云把人按在床榻上，洗干净双手取了药膏细细给伤口涂抹，看着那人洁白的躯体上的道道鞭伤，有些甚至都翻出血肉，眼泪忍不住吧嗒吧嗒往下落。

“痛吗？”

“那时候比较痛一些。但是让我再选一次，果然还是要把钟云接回来。”

“疯子。。。”

“哪有这样说你的救命恩人的，你说说我都救你几次了！你也不想想怎么报答我，还说我疯。。。”金希澈话说到一半突然脑袋被轻轻捧起，一对软软小小的嘴唇贴上自己的，灵巧的小舌像小蛇一样滑进他口中，轻轻浅浅地碰碰自己的舌头，尔后抛下羞怯紧紧绞着他的口舌。

金钟云很少在发情期以外这般热情主动，金希澈震惊了好一会儿才一把抓紧金钟云的肩，想要夺回亲吻的主动权。

还未等金希澈开始主动回应金钟云就离开了金希澈的嘴唇，红着脸大口大口地喘着气，半是害羞半是激动。

“谁说我没想着报答你的？”说完这话金钟云自己都觉得羞耻到不行，低着头躲避金希澈的眼睛。

金希澈听到这话心里满涨的有好像无数烟花炸开，虽说他们二人有过数次肌肤相亲，但若说到袒露这方面的心意，却一直是他金希澈单方面地锲而不舍，如今这狐狸崽子虽只是暧昧模糊地说了这一句，于他来说却是终于守得花开般幸福与激动。

“那也要等你伤好了。”看着似乎激动地想起身拥抱他的金希澈，金钟云慌的赶忙又把他身子往床上按了按，“我又不会跑了。”

“你可不就是跑了，我一醒来是真的差点疯掉。”金希澈面色平静，但其实一回想起那时，真的像做了一场噩梦。

“对不起，不会再离开了。”金钟云没有说不再离开什么，金希澈也没多问。到底是不再离开门派，还是不再离开眼前的彼此，两人都各自思量着。

接下来几日，本该乖乖闭门思过的金钟云，每日都会偷偷溜进金希澈房中，给他换药同他说话。掌门还在闭关，其他人对他俩都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

好在童道士医术高明，不几日金钟云的身子骨强健了许多，脸色也由苍白变得有些红润血色。而希澈身上伤口结了些痂，整个人恢复了不少气力。

金钟云拿了童道士给的舒痕膏细细地涂抹，怪不得人都说童道士全能到神通广大，本以为那么重的伤他都能妙手回春已是奇迹，现在这舒痕膏却也神奇，才刚涂抹几次那痂便有了脱落的趋势。

金希澈感受着那人指尖的温度一点点在自己身体上划过，为涂好药膏凑近时无意间吹到他身体上的香甜气息，轻柔又温暖。

轻轻将人拥入怀中，久未相贴的肌肤，是熟悉的柔滑软糯。两人眼中都是情与欲，无需多言，话语都在唇齿相依之时被吞入腹中。

发情期时的金钟云是主动的，但也仅限于和平常对性事过于被动的他相比。发情期时候的金钟云，媚眼如丝而不自知，顺从地任由金希澈摆布。可那些和眼前的金钟云比起来，完全不值一提。

像是嗓子干涸急切找到水源以后酣畅淋漓地痛饮，像是肚皮饿瘪寻到佳肴以后狼吞虎咽地朵颐，金钟云像是要用尽一切力气紧紧抱住金希澈，无论如何缠绵激烈的亲吻都不能使他满足，像是馋了许久又被诱惑的小孩子一样不知节制，不停地啃咬着金希澈的唇舌。

金希澈自然心生欢喜，金钟云的气息，金钟云的温度，金钟云的皮肉，永远被记忆在他的身体里，只消轻轻一碰，所有的记忆都鲜活起来，躁动起来。而这狐狸像是变了一个人一样，终于不再是他单方面地侵略，而变成了互相地占有。

“钟云我好想你，唔。。”小狐狸变得太贪吃也有些甜蜜地苦恼呢，那些平日里会让小狐狸害羞的情话衷肠，到了情事之事便再也按耐不住都从他的胸腔流露出来，现在小狐狸却用着最原始地方式剥夺了话语。

感受到怀里狐狸的温度变得滚烫，金希澈只慌了一下便明白这是他再熟悉不过的发情期，只是这次似乎更为猛烈，原本墨绿的凤瞳几乎变为翠绿，连狐狸的小尖牙都随着耳朵尾巴一同跑了出来。

“是因为发情期才。。”金希澈心里有些失落，小声地念着，手却没停地顺着他瘦到尖锐的蝴蝶谷，感受到光滑无暇的皮肤因为自己的抚摸而起了细小的颗粒。

“我也。。想你”以往陷入发情期金钟云都很快沉溺在那火热之中，遵循身体本能，除了浪叫再无他话。而此刻他努力地用最后一分清明，认真地对上金希澈的眼睛，“我在崔家时有偷偷吃药压下了，我也好想你，所以好像。。”说着下身雄性器官被金希澈抓握住熟练抚慰着，忍不住娇吟一声。

“太想我了所以这药都压不住你了？”金希澈心情大好，知小狐狸面皮薄这话自是说不下去，嬉笑着在啃着他的耳朵补齐了他的话。

金钟云被金希澈这一流氓的举动一激，耳朵早就酥软，心都要融化，浑身止不住地浑身颤抖，尾巴大幅度地摇摆甩动，彰显着主人身体的兴奋。

空气中小狐狸发情地味道越来越浓，似乎久久压抑之后的爆发，那个味道浓到连金希澈都像喝醉了酒一样晕眩，两人抓住彼此的身体当做浮萍，在欲海中携手游动。

小狐狸难得主动地也用手帮金希澈疏解了一次，两人互相慰藉着对方，时不时地用啃咬来表达着自己的喜悦欢欣，传达着想要拥有彼此的心情。

待两人都浑身香汗气喘吁吁地胸膛相贴轻擦，金希澈感觉自己已经完全醉到眼前模糊，只知道用手去探索，身体去感受。

后穴已被手指扣弄得松软湿润，金希澈用自己再次挺起的性器去磨，磨到金钟云的身体馋到流口水，尾巴缠上他的性器，催促着他的入侵。

顺着那尾巴的牵引，金希澈感觉自己进入了一个潮湿又紧致的甬道，小狐狸叫得更欢了，似乎距离上次的性事有些久，那欢娱中又有几分痛楚。

“钟云你忍忍，一会儿就好了。”金希澈熟练地把金钟云的双腿往自己腰间一搭，伏身于他身上，供着脊背开始了起伏冲刺。

金钟云感觉一阵一阵地浪潮冲刷着自己的身体，四肢脏器都被洗涤一新，坠入一片劈啪作响地蜜糖烟花之中。

金希澈看着仰头浪叫露出修长脖颈的金钟云，忍不住地咽口水，情不自禁地在上面咬了一口又一口地红印齿痕。

这次小狐狸去了以后，似乎缴得更紧，金希澈只当这人儿也爽的厉害，没多想地又像往常一样在他高潮后又将他推向更高一峰后才把自己交付出去。

身体一旦把话都说的清清楚楚后，对于的语言似乎都没有存在的意义。两个人相拥着，头抵头，像是双生儿一样睡去。

一切似乎都回到往日的平静，直到金钟云开始了厌食，甚至头晕恶心。他自己自是用自己学过的医术大致猜了个缘由，吓得他有些不知所措。

好在他平日里就爱为了好看不吃饭，这次他又不吃饭大家一开始只是追着他投喂没想那么些，可直到金厉旭撞见金钟云的干呕，拉着他去找了童道士。

“才刚刚一个月。”童道士的表情变幻莫测，似乎什么都逃不过他的眼睛。金钟云自己心里算了算，也明了肚子里那块肉的来源。

这消息极具爆炸性，大家却不敢声张。

朴正洙一脸心疼地摸着金钟云的脑袋，“你自己还是个孩子呢。不行就把他拿出来吧，要是掌门出关知道了，怕是你和这孩子都没得好果子吃。”

曺圭贤则磨刀霍霍，“哥，是不是崔始源那个混蛋做的。反正希澈师兄的事情咱们已经和他崔家闹翻，我们今日便去讨个说法！”

金厉旭在得到金钟云都许可后，小心地摸了摸那个还很平坦的小腹，“哥，若真是崔始源的种，那他流着崔家的血，你如何留得。。”他听说那些堕胎药喝下去整个肠胃都被撕拉扯碎一般的痛苦，他当然不忍心金钟云受这苦，可若留得崔家的血脉，那后果可不是一般人承担的起的。

金希澈像是被瞒住消息一样，一直没有出现。金钟云本有些丧气，结果晚上回到自己房中，一点灯却看到金希澈在自己屋里，美的璀璨，让小小寒居都蓬荜生辉。

“钟云身子可还觉得劳累？”金希澈像是平日里关心任性不吃饭的金钟云一样，拉过金钟云的手，“我让厨房做了些甜汤，你看看你还吃不吃得下。”

说着搅着勺子要喂金钟云，金钟云只一眼便看到那碗里不仅仅是普普通通的甜汤，尽是些滋补带身子人的食材。

“你现在可不能再任性挑食了，不然饿坏了你自己，肚子里的那个也要跟着遭殃。”金希澈看着乖乖吃东西的金钟云，几乎完全忘了白天知晓这个消息时候的焦躁不安。

“你就不怕是崔始源的。。”

“可他也是你的孩子，你要用你的身体去供养他，用自己的血去浇灌它。你是唯一有权利选择他生与死的人，无论你做了什么选择，我都。。”金希澈说着有些心痛，他当然不想他的心爱肚子里是别人造的孽，可无论如何，金钟云首先是金钟云，无论是谁，都不能打着给他定义身份的方式来伤害他。

“之前不是说过，你的命都是我捡回来的，你的姓也是随了我姓金。那我算你兄长，如果你要把他生下来，那我是这孩子的舅舅，养这孩子也算我一份儿，你也别担心那么多。”说到兄长一词，金希澈心里不禁有些苦涩。兄长？哪有觊觎弟弟的好兄长？明明他们拥抱过那么多次，可现在金钟云肚子里的那孩子却把他一把推开。

“什么舅舅啊，你个笨蛋这都算错了。”金钟云有些撒娇意味地耍了小脾气，拿过金希澈那碗甜汤赌气似的大口地吃着。

“哪里算错了？莫不是你觉得我不应该是兄长应该算你再生父母，这孩子应该管我叫爷爷？”金希澈说完这个玩笑话觉得过于有趣，他自己明明还风华正茂，却到了爷爷辈。

金希澈正笑的轻狂，却看到金钟云笑得意味深长，不禁愣住。

“你摸摸看？”金钟云拉过金希澈的手，隔着衣服布料轻轻摸了摸自己的小腹。

“不会是那次。。。”金希澈本就大的眼睛瞪到夸张。

“我算了算日子，又仔细想想那次，我们这次闯祸了呢。”金钟云说着这话面色不慌不忙，耳尖却早就羞得粉红。

“我又该去领罚了。”金希澈笑得一脸幸福。

“我去和你一齐受罚。”金钟云也是。

“别，你现在可不是一个人的身子 哪经得起磕磕碰碰。”

“那正好，掌门一心软咱俩都不用受罚了。”

看着金钟云狡黠的小模样，金希澈简直心都要被萌化了。

“钟云。”

“嗯？”

“我想娶你。”

金钟云认真端详着金希澈的眼睛，那双眼睛一直在注视着他，从未因自己的没有回头而对自己失望过。而现在他明白了自己的心，他要这眼睛里，这一生都只有他。

“好。”

成亲前夜，金希澈被人拉着禁止去找金钟云。可金希澈是谁，哪儿是受这些礼法束缚之人。

“叩叩”金钟云听着敲窗声跑去一旁打开，看到金希澈趴在自己窗框上，小声地说，“明天，我便来娶你。”

金钟云也开心，凑上前小声地回他，“嗯，我等你。”

金希澈看着眼前的金钟云，感觉似乎是雾里看花，像梦一般。“怎么办，我头一回结婚，好紧张。”说完这话觉得有些不妥，自己是头一遭，可金钟云。。。这狐狸崽本就敏感脆弱，要是这时候因为自己说错话再吵到决裂可。。

正在金希澈胡思乱想地时候，嘴巴上被轻轻地啵了一口，随即听到那人说，“我也是头一回。”

“嗯？”金希澈有些不解，被亲了一口觉得心里痒痒的。

“头一回和喜欢的人成亲。”金钟云说完这轻佻情话觉得害臊得不行，急急关了窗差点打到金希澈的俊脸。

“等一下，钟云。”金希澈扒着窗，有些为难地开口，“那个姓崔的，又给你寄了封信。。。我想着你要看便看罢，若为了顾忌我而不看这信，反而要一直把他念在心里，那我才真真要喝醋。”说完把信从窗缝儿塞了进去才离开。

待金希澈走后，金钟云拆了那信，熟悉的笔墨，那个曾经温柔的崔大公子仿佛跃然纸上。

“钟云吾妻，这是我第一次这样称你也是最后一次，望你原谅我这个唐突的称呼，即便那段日子是荒唐的，我也想要永远铭记，在我心里你就是我的妻。  
我骗了你那么多，可我对你的爱确是真实，我从来不愿伤你。  
我近来数次梦见与你第一次吃酒，第一次泛舟游玩，与你在一起的时光总是美好。  
不知你是否记得那次我们一同赏梅，我不曾告与你的是，在我眼里，你比那梅花美上千百倍。  
我在你住过的那间院子里种了几株梅花，各色各味，只可惜当初想与你一同赏梅的心愿再也无法实现了。  
你只消记住崔公子就好，我知如今的崔少主没有资格入你心门，你便当那个与你曾谈天说地赏梅赏雪赏月的崔公子因病去了吧。  
不要伤心，虽然你曾因我的欺骗而心碎，这是我唯一的小小心愿。  
希望你永远幸福，哪怕这幸福不是我给予的。  
希望你再也不需踏入崔家。  
崔公子敬上”

合上信，金钟云内心久久未能平静，他早已过了那个单纯用好与坏去评判一个人的孩童时代。对于崔始源，他有过知己一般的欣赏和同病相怜的怜惜，被崔家扯火打劫逼着嫁给他后虽然郁郁寡欢一直逃避，崔始源也没逼他，反而很是体贴照顾，那时候他也想过就这样吧，好好和崔始源就这样互相扶持着走吧。

结果最后一切都是泡影，就是这个要把心捧给他的男人，一手造就了他所有的痛苦。而他却怎么也对他恨不起来。

或许应该像希澈所说的，看就看罢，看过之后与他再见。这样想着金钟云找出来之前崔始源寄的所有的信件，一股脑地扔进炭火之中。

看着那些刚劲的字体被焰火吞噬，化为黑灰。金钟云有些恍惚，烧了又怎样，他能把那人从他心里挖出来，把那部分的血肉也烧了吗？

当夜金钟云依旧睡得不安稳，第二天被请来的喜婆一顿收拾，比起崔家侍女所画，失了端庄高贵，却多了许多灵动可人。

看着兴奋不已的师弟们，满脸不爽的曺圭贤金厉旭以及面色复杂的朴正洙，无奈地笑笑。明明他想要的只那一人，却给了这些人胡闹的机会理由。

没有崔家的盛大宏伟，金希澈被同门师弟灌的腿都站不直，走起路来左脚拌右脚，最后由几个食物链最底层的师弟拖了去洞房。

几个师弟看着坐在那里一言不发似乎山雨欲来风满楼的金钟云，吓得把人放下就跑路。

金希澈则醉的不像样子，瘫在地上小猪样的打着小呼。

“快别装了，我还不知道你的酒量？”

“嘿嘿嘿，不愧是我的钟云，这都看得出来。”金希澈一个鲤鱼打挺起身，除了面色有些酡红，其余的未见一丝醉后的失态。

几步上前取了一旁的秤，挑开了红盖头，看着娇艳的金钟云，忍不住亲了一口。

“不装下醉，我还怎么回来洞房花烛呢？”金希澈坏笑着去脱金钟云的喜服却被金钟云一把抓住手摸到已经微微凸起的小腹。

“休想。”

“你以为夫君我没法子治你了？”金希澈不管不顾地脱了金钟云的喜服，然后才想起没有合卺交杯，手忙脚乱地取了甜汤代替酒水。

金钟云看着衣裳脱了一半的金希澈那副忙乱放模样不禁觉得好笑，落在金希澈眼里哂笑着的金钟云此刻看起来分外娇俏。

“希疯你。。放开我。。。”被从身后紧紧抱住的小狐狸此刻腿间的小豆豆和会阴被金希澈反复揉搓，而金希澈的那根也被夹在他的大腿腿缝之间一下一下磨着后穴的褶皱。

“真的要放开？”看着小狐狸整个身子都紧绷，自是知道他要飘向高潮，金希澈反而使坏的放慢速度，专挑磨人的法子来。

“呜。。快点。。”小狐狸不满地扭动着细软的身子，手也不自觉去抓自己充了血的雄性器官。

金希澈用手抓着他的手不让他碰前端，“快点什么？”小狐狸面皮薄得很，可身体却过分诚实，主动地扭着腰肢和屁股去蹭金希澈那根。

见到此状金希澈便也不再欺负人了，熟练地把两人都送到高潮后亲吻着小狐狸的耳朵，“你是真的愿意嫁给我吗？钟云。。”

“希疯你真是个疯子。。”小狐狸轻轻转过身来，把金希澈细长的美手放到自己圆润弧度的小腹上，“或许你不记得，我在更早的时候便答应过你了。”

那只小狐狸，最终兑现了自己的诺言。当初小小少年的一句话，他没有当做戏言。可是兜兜转转，直至今日两人才打开心扉将其变为眼前的现实。

“以后你眼里只有我一人。”金希澈骄傲地看着眼前这人，是他金希澈的。

“你也是。”

从今往后，他会像金希澈一样，在对方面前变得善妒又暴躁，可金希澈爱惨这样的小狐狸。

那是他的小狐狸啊。


End file.
